The use of water to generate energy seems limited to free falling water. This theory went to creating dams to accomplish the free fall. Soon after devises were established to generate energy from wind and solar sources.
Now my invention, BESS, is using gravity to cause motion in the form of a pulley system and contained falling water.
Recycled water, reclaimed buildings, and creation of another industry has formulated my thoughts for the Barrett Energy Simple System, BESS.
My search revealed that U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,078 has similarities and vast differences. The use of pulley sprocket and a spiked pole interfacing with mounted motors generate more power with less resources than U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,078.